El feliz cumpleaños de Gaara
by Mitsuki Kouyama91
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Gaara-kun, entren y lean pliss


Mi cumpleaños, realmente no era una fecha muy importante para mi de no ser por cierto rubio que se empeño en hacerme una fiesta, Naruto y yo somos amigos desde lo del examen a chunin meses atrás y ahora este me preparaba una fiesta de cumpleaños en Konoha ya que nos encontrábamos allí por una misión.

-Ya veras Gaara, te encantara tu fiesta dattebayo!- decía Naruto con su habitual sonrisa mientras yo suspiraba cansado.

-No soy persona de fiestas Naruto- le dije tan serio como siempre aun que me sentía feliz por dentro.

-No digas eso Gaara además quiero presentarte a alguien dattebayo!- dijo Naruto haciendo que un deje de curiosidad se apoderase de mi.

Al caer la noche mi fiesta de cumpleaños dio comienzo empezando a llegar todos los invitados: mis hermanos, Sasuke y Sakura, el equipo de Rock Lee, el de la heredera Hiuga y demás pero Naruto no estaba por ninguna parte; me acerque a Sasuke para saber donde se metió si esto fue su idea.

-Sasuke- este volteo a verme junto a su pelirosada compañera.

-Feliz cumpleaños Gaara-san!- me dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que por un momento olvidara lo que iba a preguntar ya que nadie nunca me había sonreído asi.

-Arigato- dije en un susurro para luego decir a por lo que iba- saben donde esta Naruto?- pero justo cuando pregunte eso entra el susodicho con alguien detrás de el a quien no pude ver.

-Ya llego el alma de la fiesta, dattebayo!- grito Naruto lo que provoco las carcajadas de mas de uno, me acerque a el y entonces la vi; la persona tras Naruto era una chica, una hermosa chica de claros y brillantes ojos verdes claro con el cabello de color chocolate recogido en dos coletas.

Su rostro de facciones finas y delicadas estaba enmarcado con su flequillo y algunos mechones de su cabello que estaban sueltos, una dulce sonrisa estaba pintada en sus dulces labios "que demonios me pasa" pensé por estar como bobo pensando lo hermosa que era la chica "se llaman hormonas mocoso" me contesto el Shukaku burlonamente.

-Ohaio! Me llamo Mitsuki Kouyama- se presento ella extendiéndome su mano- Naruto-kun me invito a tu cumpleaños, espero que no te importe- termino de decir mientras yo la veía fijamente a ella y su delicada mano extendida hacia mi, como vio que no iba a tomar su mano fue a apartarla y yo por impulso se la tome.

-L…lo sien… siento- dije tartamudeando como idiota y apartando mi mano de la suya, sus mejillas estaba de color carmesí y yo sentía arder las mías, podía oír como Shukaku se reía de mi por mis reacciones ante ella.

-Espero que te guste mi regalo, Gaara-san!- dijo ella, deje de prestar atención al Shukaku para mirarla a ella que me extendía una caja de color blanco con un lazo tan rojo como mi cabello.

-Gra… gracias no tenias que haberte molestado- dije intentando no tartamudear mas, no quería que pensara que era un idiota además de que sentía arder mis mejillas y el ver las suyas tan rojas no es que me ayudara mucho; tome la caja y mis manos rozaron las suyas suaves y cálidas, la mire por un segundo estaba completamente roja como una manzana madura con la mira en nuestra manos, no pude evitarlo y yo también me puse igual de rojo.

-Vamos Gaara, abre ya el regalo de Mitsuki-chan!- dijo Naruto sacándonos a los dos de nuestro extraño comportamiento vergonzoso, fui con el regalo hacia la mesa que fue rodeada por todos; desate el lazo y abrí la caja encontrándome con un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas, se me hizo la boca agua "tu favorito mocoso" dijo Shukaku que también veía el pastel con ansias.

-No estaba muy segura de que tipo de pastel te gusta pero espero no haberme equivocado- dijo Mitsuki dirigiéndose a mi con una dulce sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo, "como puede ser tan adorable" pensé sonrojándome mientras la miraba.

-Dattebayo, cantémosle a Gaara de una vez para poder comernos el pastel!- grito Naruto haciendo que todos comenzaran a cantarme cumpleaños feliz, no sabia muy bien como sentirme pero el ver a Mitsuki cantándome me hacia sentir un sentimiento muy cálido en el pecho.

-Vamos Gaara pide un deseo y sopla las velas- escuche que me decían mis hermanos, "un deseo? Lo único que deseo es a ella" pensé mientras dirigía mi mirada a las velas y las soplaba todas del tirón.

-Se te cumplirá el deseo- oí que me decía una dulce voz, volví mi rostro para encontrarme con Mitsuki juntos frente a mi y nuestros labios peligrosamente cerca; al instante nuestros rostros se tornaron rojos y dimos un paso atrás.

-Perdona yo…- intente decir nerviosamente.

-Tran… tranquilo, no debería haberme acercado tanto- dijo Mitsuki con la mirada gacha y tímidamente.

-Por que has dicho que se cumplirá?- le pregunte para cambiar de tema, ella alzo su mirada y aun con las mejillas escarlata me sonrió dulcemente.

-Porque las has apagado todas a la vez- lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo lo que provoco que me avergonzara por no saberlo.

-…- "Pensara que soy raro por no saber algo así" pensé para apto seguido escuchar la burlona voz de Shukaku "por que te importa tanto?" su pregunta me dejo confuso y sin saber realmente que responder.

-Gaara?- La dulce voz de Mitsuki me saco de mis pensamiento- Daiyobu?- dijo mirándome con preocupación.

-Hai- le conteste aun un poco confuso, "que es lo que siento? No lo entiendo" pensé llevándome la mano a la cabeza al estar tan confundido entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido.

-Kankuro, maldito ya veras cuando te coja!- grito Temari mientras perseguía a Kankuro el cual miraba hacia Temari mientras corría directo a…

-Mitsuki!- grite al tiempo que me lanzaba sobre ella para apartarla del camino de Kankuro y ahora me encontraba sobre ella con mis labio sobre los suyo, me aparte lentamente con la cara ardiendo y escuchando la voz burlona del Shukaku "ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor, mocoso" mire a Mitsuki la cual estaba muy sonrojada solo podía esperar a que empezara a gritar pero simplemente me sonrió de la manera mas dulce y tierna que allá visto.

-Arigato, me apartaste del camino de Kankuro-san- dijo mientras los demás se acercaban a ayudarnos a levantarnos de suelo.

Después de lo ocurrido y de que Temari matara a Kankuro, la fiesta siguió con normalidad entre risas y juegos sin embargo yo no podía apartar mi mirada de Mitsuki; "no entiendo por que me siento así con ella, ¿Por qué no se a enfadado?" me sentía muy confuso y a la vez ansioso de probar de nuevo esos rojizos labios.

-…-sacudi mi cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de ella cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Felicidades Dattebayo!- dijo Naruto con esa gran sonrisa que porta siempre fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Mitsuki estaba tras él.

-Adonde vais?- les pregunte al ver que tenían intenciones de marcharse.

-Estoy cansada así que me marcho ya al hotel donde me estoy alojando, Naruto-kun se a ofrecido a acompañarme- dijo Mitsuki con la mirada puesta en el suelo y las mejillas rojas.

-Naruto, ya la acompaño yo- le dije a Naruto sorprendiendo a ambos por mi empeño.

-Seguro Gaara? Es tu cumpleaños y…- decía Naruto pero yo ya había tomado la mano de Mitsuki e iba saliendo de allí.

-Gaara, no tenías por que acompañarme- dijo Mitsuki con ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, yo aun le sostenía la mano y le di un suave apretón al tiempo que una pregunta se formulaba en mi mente.

-Hubieras preferido que te acompañara Naruto?- dije lo que me preguntaba en mi cabeza sin darme cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta.

-No me refería a eso- me contesto, voltee a verla encontrándome con su rostro muy cerca del mío y no pude resistirme; incline un poco mi cabeza y la bese suavemente, rodee su pequeña cintura con mis brazos mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con los suyos devolviéndome el beso.

Jamás me había sentido tan feliz y tenia muy claro lo que debía hacer para conservar esa felicidad, me separe lo suficiente de Mitsuki como para recargar mi frente en la suya y poder respirar.

-Mitsuki… yo… se que nos acabamos de conocer pero…- dije mientras la miraba a los ojos- Aishiteru, quieres ser mi novia?- jamás había dicho esas palabras a nadie y el silencio de Mitsuki ante ellas me estaba volviendo loco "me va a rechazar" era lo único que podía pensar hasta que Shukaku dijo en mi mente "no deberías suponer cosas hasta escucharlas" fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Mitsuki me estaba abrazando muy fuerte y repitiendo que si sin parar.

-Aishiteru, Gaara ahora y siempre- Esas palabras cambiaron mi mundo para siempre e hicieron de este mi cumpleaños más feliz si no contamos los cumpleaños que vinieron después al lado de mí amada Mitsuki.

**Fin**

**N.A:** Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Gaara-kun espero les allá gustado y dejen comentarios ^-^ pronto actualizare mis otros fic, bye bye!


End file.
